Heart and Mind
by AngelPines
Summary: She'd always be there for him, no matter what. Spoilers for Change Your Mind, with a slight AU take on it.


**I literally just finished watching the finale, and I just had to write something about it. Forgive me if the actual dialogue is off. I had to rely on streams to get the material.**

 **I don't own Steven Universe.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

When she had come to, floating gently onto the floor in the massive room... she realized it was bright.

Grey, and silver, and all sorts of monochrome colors-no. There wasn't just that. There, off to her right was... _Steven._ How was that possible? She was-but then... _I was removed._ The thought came to her, making her stiffen. "What is this? Where is Pink?" She lifted her head a little, either from seeing the boy fall on his front from pain at having the gemstone ripped out, or from White's demand.

"She's gone," she whispered, not looking at her. All attention, all focus was on them. On him. _My Steven..._

"What did you say? Answer me!" White. She... she did this.

Slowly, she turned her head to look up, still maintaining her blank expression, and opened her mouth. "She's **GOOOOONNNE**!" The sudden increase in volume sent a shock wave through the room, blasting a crater at her feet and almost knocking over the Diamond herself. Steven and Connie clutched their ears, wincing at the loudness. Perhaps she did overdo it a little, but what would White expect?

She tore her from her child. Pinched the gem with her fingers, and yanked it away from his body. No amount of sweet and tender words would ever calm her anger. _Steven._ Finally, she began to walk, moving from a position of floating over the hole she created. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Steven began to try and crawl his way towards her, only for Connie to pick him up. Her pace was slower than her own, but she appreciated it all the same. The sooner they met, the better for Steven and her own sake. There was no visible signs of injury-no open wounds-but she had no possible idea what separating the two of them did. What it could have done for him internally. "Don't you dare take one more step!" She did anyway; four, to be exact. Just to spite her. "That's enough!"

White always did have a dangerous temper, should one actually get it to rear its ugly head. The brilliant beaming light shot from her eyes, and without batting her own, brought a pink diamond-like shield to deflect it. No dents, or scuffs. She could see the children gaze at her in stunned amazement. Lowering it, she looked up at White, silently daring her to try again. "Aaah, you little-!" This time, a crystallized dome formed around her, bouncing it off without a care.

"Aargh! Don't you waste your shield on me! I only want you to be yourself!" Blue, Yellow, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and her long-ago Pearl from her reign as a Diamond; all of their eyes began to burn with the same light as White's, ready to take her on from all angles. "If you can't do that, I'll do it FOR YOU!"

There was so much brightness that time. Much more than when she had emerged. The dome did its duty, still protecting her from the carnage White was trying to unleash. _Is that how you want to play?_ She spread her arms out from her sides, breaking the bubble, and sending every Gem sprawling to the floor. "No, stop! You're hurting them!" She turned back to face them, hearing Steven's desperate cry. With White knocked down between them, they both continued walking until at last... they met. Connie held out her arms, and passed Steven over to her.

"Here," she said softly, almost on the verge of tears as she backed away. Steven looked up at her, and for a second, she wondered what he would do. Would he be upset? Hate her? She never planned for this to-huh? _He's... laughing?_ He was. Tearful laughter, as he slung his arms around her neck as she managed to keep them balanced. _Oh, my child._ A smile finally made its way over her face, the first sign of true emotion since she had appeared. It was infectious, and soon, she too, started laughing along. Her voice matched his own, which no doubt came from sharing his appearance. Regardless, it was a moment she could not believe.

She had finally met her son. The person she gave herself up for to bring into the world.

She spun him around, the two continuing to laugh whilst ignoring White's confusion on why they were doing so. Why they were so happy. Right in front of the giant Gem's face, just as her eyes fluttered open, her pink glow enveloped them both. They were both on their feet now, spinning around on the floor, feeling the warmth of the gem bring them close. _Thank you, Steven._

She grinned, seeing his eyes close as a flash blinded them both. All movement was gone, just as quickly as it had began, but... the feelings. Th-the sights, despite it only lasting for a few minutes... _I love you, mom._

 _Heh... hehe... hehe ah ha ha ha!_ She laughed, regardless of no sound to be heard. Jumping, while not being able to move. He knew though. Steven... he'd always know. _I love you too, son._

* * *

 **Just making this clear, I know what this moment meant in the show. How Steven sees that his gem takes on his form, how the gem says that Pink is gone; this story is just an idea that came into my head after watching the episode. I hope that makes sense.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


End file.
